User talk:WarFlow
Welcome! Congratulations on starting WarFlow Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Warflow wiki edits Hey, I am going to eventually edit all of the equipment pages so that they include the stats for each level of of the item. Like I did on this page -> http://warflow.wikia.com/wiki/Nostalgist <-, and as I upgrade each item I will add the stats for that level. I wanted to make sure that it was ok with you since it's your wiki before I edit a bunch of pages and then you don't like it so the work was for nothing. Spear image If you have an image of Defiant's Spear at base lvl to upload, that would help. I don't want to degrade mine til I finish using it, and that will be a while. I will edit here and there using your idea. It would take forever to get all the rare weapons and stuff anyway, and I can't really pay for the game right now, so your idea is better. Velcroshaman 22:29, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Heads-Up Just a heads-up, main page ads are being turned on for this wiki. Because of this, I've made a change to the main page in order to avoid a placement conflict between the content and the adspace. Without this change, the ad would display on top of the current content, blocking it from users. Obviously, you are welcome to make further adjustments as you see fit - this is just a "quick-fix" to avoid a visual conflict. Please feel free to contact me on my talk page if you have any questions, comments, or issues. :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 05:20, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Menu This is a good wiki with a lot of information. But this wiki needs a better navigation menu to make easy to access these information. MIvanIsten 10:40, March 25, 2012 (UTC) We seem to have a problem with spam messages. I am going to ask for admin rights If you don't object. (adopt a wiki) since I am here most days and you don't seem to be. Mainly just for cleanup. (may have to go so far as to block said users posting) I'll give you 2 weeks to think about it and IF I don't hear anything I will assume you don't care. opps sorrry about that... forgot to sign it Tesoffer 02:52, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Wow you have a lot of awards Hi you all :) I've just joined the Warflow wiki. I'll have a look around the articles and give any additional informations they're missing. I'm an experienced player in this game, I have played it for 15 months. You can be sure of any informations I give, they have been tested by many battles with npcs or players. I will not give any informations that is on debate or cause misunderstanding I hope people will use Warflow wiki more often in the future. Amakusav (talk) 18:44, January 8, 2013 (UTC) editing Hi Amakusav, always nice to have another experienced player/editor. 2 simple rules to editing. 1: if it is FACT... add it to the page. if it is from experience or fits seen outcomes... add it to the page. 2: If it is conjecture or not known completely add it as a message at the bottom of the page. IE: if it is something everyone says... even if it is true (say like this hero/weapon is good for its level)... message. On the other hand if it is observed fact (IE this unit, with the same weapon and level and bonus stats, does more/less damage that another unit of a similar type) than that can be stated on the page. IF in doubt... message. if enough people agree... it can be added to the page. the IDEA is to give them facts and then let them decide. another thing to add to messages, is if certain heros work well together, then add that as a message so that players can get idea of WHY they work together. and above all, every edit helps... hope to see you around lots Tesoffer (talk) 10:48, January 12, 2013 (UTC)